Cielo Líquido 3: Las cinco princesas guerreros
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: En esta historia se revelará secretos y dudas con referente a estas cinco mujeres y que al fin se descubrirán quienes son los responsables y las verdaderas intenciones de los señores de la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

CIELO LÍQUIDO 3: LAS CINCO PRINCESAS GUERREROS.

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS COLEGAS, YA VOLVÍ, Y DE NUEVO VOY ESTOY AQUÍ PARA COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR HASTA QUE ENTRE A LA ESCUELA, SOLO QUIERO ADVERTÍ QUE ESTA TERCERA PARTE DE "CIELO LIQUÍDO", PUEDA QUE PARA USTEDES SEA LARGA Y/O ABURRIDA, PERO MI ÚNICO OBJETIVO ES QUE DESARROLLEN SUS DOTES DE INTUICIÓN PARA RESOLVER TODAS LAS DUDAS Y ACERTIJOS QUE TUVIERON CON LAS PRIMERAS HISTORIA DE ESTE.**

"**CIELO LÍQUIDO 3: LAS CINCO PRINCESAS GUERREROS", ES LA HISTORIA DE CINCO MUJERES QUE SUS HISTORIAS ESTAN RELACIONADAS ENTRE SI, CONOCEREMOS SUS VIDAS, SU PERSONALIDAD, SUS OBJETIVOS Y SUS SUEÑOS Y SOBRETODO, LOS DESEOS DE SALVAR EL UNIVERSO, PUEDE QUE UNA NO SEA ASÍ QUE DIGAMOS, PERO EN FIN.**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SU REVIEWS, Y CUALQUIER COSA, PUEDEN CONSULTARLO A MIS CORREOS, ESTOY DISPONIBLE A CUALQUIER DUDA O QUEJA.**

**Atte**

**ROSE ADRIANA MACKLEN D'ASTOLFY.**

PROLOGO

Xena, Goku y Vegeta, iban tras la pista de los señores de la oscuridad, mientras tanto Black Lady preparaba un buen golpe en contra de sus enemigos; los tres guerreros seguían subiendo las escaleras de una gran torre, hasta que llegan al final de las escaleras, allí estaban los tres señores da la oscuridad y Nappa. 

Np (Nappa): Mi señora, ahí vienen los tres elegidos. Al fin podré dominar el universo.- Él empezó a reírse.

Vg (Vegeta): ¡MALDITO NAPPA! ¡RÍNDETE PRONTO O PAGARAS POR TU TRAICIÓN!

Np: Durante años tuve que soportarte Vegeta, pero ya no más, ahora ellos acabarán contigo y con ustedes.- De pronto, Black Lady toma a Nappa por el cuello, esto lo sorprende.- Pero mi señora, que hace.- Lo decía angustiado.

BL (Black Lady): Jajajajaja. ¿De verdad creías que te íbamos a ayudar Nappa? Eres un estúpido, nosotros solamente te utilizamos para nuestros planes y como ya nos serviste, ya no te necesitamos... Es hora de deshacerse de la basura.- Nappa pataleaba para tratar de salvarse.- Te advertí que nunca debiste de subestimar nuestros poderes, y ahora... ESTE ES TU FIN.- Lo arroja y hace que Nappa explote en mil pedazos, Black Venom y Black Shadow disfrutaban a ver la explotación, mientras Xena, Goku y Vegeta quedaron horrorizados.- HE DESTRUIDO A UN INUTIL.

Gk (Goku): ¡DESGRACIADOS! SON UNOS MONSTRUOS

Xn (Xena): NO ME SORPRENDERÍA, A QUE HAGAS COSAS TAN BAJAS PARA OBTENER LO QUE QUIERES, ¿VERDAD? BLACK LADY.- Se lo decía muy indignada.

BL: En efecto. Yo consigo lo que quiero Xena, me sorprende hasta ahora, te des cuenta.

Xn: Claro, como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho.- Lo dice con tanta ironía.- Ni que fueras alguien de mi vida para herirme donde más me duele... DIME QUIEN ERES BLACK LADY.

BL: CARAY, ME SORPRENDE QUE UNA MUJER TAN INTELIGENTE COMO TU XENA, AUN NO DESCUBRA QUIEN SOY.- Black Lady intenta quitarse la capa.- TE SORPRENDERAS MUCHO CUANDO VEAS QUIEN SOY YO XENA.- Se quita su capa, al ver su rostro y Xena casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Xn: NO... NO PUEDE SER... (AQUI COMIENZA LA DUDA SOBRE LA IDENTIDAD DE ESTOS ENEMIGOS Y SE SABRA AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA)


	2. Capitulo 1: Madison

MADISON _LA LUZ DE LA ESPEPANZA_

(NOTA: AQUI COMIENZA LA HISTORIA DE LA PRIMERA PRINCESA GUERRERO QUE TUVO EL PLANETA VEYITA-SEI)

En el planeta Veyita-sei, es el planeta donde habitan los saiyajines; hace mucho tiempo, los saiyajines eran sanguinarios que lo único que querían eran matar y demostrar que eran poderosos guerreros. Como muchos lugares, tenían sus propias leyendas, pero la que más le temían era la leyenda de la "trifuerza".

La Trifuerza era el fuente de poder purificadora que lograría eliminar los instintos salvajes de los saiyajin. Los saiyajines le temían debido a que no querían perder sus costumbres; la leyenda dice que cada 1000 años, tres saiyajines serán los elegidos para llevar a la raza por el camino del bien, para identificarlos tendrán el símbolo de la trifuerza; y uno de ellos nacerá con los ojos verdes, y será considerado como "La luz de la Esperanza" y el más poderoso de los saiyajin, incluso más poderoso que el legendario Super saiyajin. Pero una advertencia, si esta luz de esperanza llega a tener un hijo, será la destrucción, no solamente del planeta, sino en el universo. Por eso debe ser puro y no caer a la corrupción.

En el año 707, en el planeta. En un especie de hospital, en tres diferentes salas de partos, hay tres mujeres dando a luz; una era la reina de los saiyajin, otra era una soldado de clase baja; y por ultimo una terrateniente. La terrateniente tuvo una niña, pero esta criatura causó un gran impacto, ya que la niña nació con los ojos verdes y la marca de la trifuerza en el hombro derecho. Mientras en el palacio, todo el mundo estaban celebrando por el nacimiento del nuevo heredero al trono, Rey Vegeta.

El Rey Zefiro, padre de Rey Vegeta, lo festejaba, ya que al fin nació su tan esperado hijo varón; sin importarle que su mujer acababa de dar a luz, él andaba con sus amantes. De repente uno de los guardias fue ante la presencia del rey, solicitando que tenía algo muy importante que informarle.

Guardia 1: ¡MAJESTAD! TENGO ALGO MUY URGENTE QUE INFORMALE.- Hace una reverencia.

RZ (Rey Zefiro): ¿ACASO NO VES QUE ESTOY CELEBRANDO EL NACIMIENTO DE MI HIJO?- Se encontraba bebiendo y rodeado de mujeres.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

Guardia 1: Majestad, se nos notificó que nació una niña con los ojos verdes... Mi lord es la profecía.

RZ: No digas tonterías, puede ser una híbrida, no la profecía.

Guardia 1: Nosotros creíamos que se trataba de eso, pero le hicimos varias pruebas de ADN, y confirman que la niña es hija de saiyajines puros.- La respuesta impactó al rey, e hizo que las mujeres se fueran.

RZ: ¡MADICIÓN! ¡LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA!- Lo dijo muy furioso.- ¿Tiene la marca?

Guardia 1: Si, lo tiene en su hombro derecho.

RZ: ¿Cómo se llama?

Guardia 1: Madison Solís.

RZ:... Yo tengo una mejor idea.- El rey Zefiro les quitó la niña a sus padres, cuyas intenciones de que quería aprovecharse de su poder para su propio beneficio, pero el problema era los otros dos elegidos; el rey buscó a los infantes que hayan nacido con la marca, para después asesinarlos, ya que no quería que se cumpliera la profecía. Sin imaginarse que uno de los elegidos se trataba de su propio hijo, Rey Vegeta D'Astolfy, aunque su marca lo tenía muy bien escondida por su cabeza; el tercer elegido era un soldado de clase baja, su nombre es Bardock Macklen, y corrió con la misma suerte que la de Rey Vegeta, su marca de nacimiento lo tiene bien oculto.

Conforme van creciendo, los tres tenían, por así decirlo, una infancia "normal" de los saiyajin, aunque a Madison le tenían prohibido salir del palacio para evitar el caos que mencionaba la leyenda. Pero los tres ocultaban su verdadera personalidad, por fuera, Rey Vegeta y Bardock demostraban que eran crueles, y fuertes guerreros, pero por dentro, sus personalidades eran tranquila, filósofos y bondadosos, en cambió Madison no tenía que demostrar nada, la dejaron que tuviera ese carácter pacifica. Ella se crió en el palacio, a Rey Vegeta le hicieron ver como una cosa valiosa del palacio, pero para él, Madison era el amor de su vida.

Un día, Madison quería salir del palacio y logró escapar, gracias a esa escapada, conoció a Bardock, cuando se conocieron sintieron que algo los unía, que el destino no los tenían allí por coincidencia, a Bardock le llamó mucho la atención de que Madison tuviera ojos verdes, pero eso no le importó sino que le gustó. Madison llevó a Bardock al escondite secreto que compartía con Rey Vegeta. Al llegar allí, para la sorpresa del joven guerrero era ver a cara a cara con el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Md (Madison): Hola Veyita.- Ella siempre le decía "Veyita" a Rey Vegeta.- Siento por la tardanza... Espero que no te moleste que hay traído a un amigo. Como tu sabes tuve de esos presentimientos que son muy certeros.

RV (Rey Vegeta): Si es por eso, no hay problema.- Luego se dirige a Bardock.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Bardock le hace una reverencia.

Br (Bardock): Mi nombre es Bardock Macklen, señor, un soldado de clase baja de 7G.- El príncipe va hacia él y lo levanta.

RV: No hagas tanta ceremonia Bardock, solo hazlo si hay otros saiyajines en frente para que no tengas problemas, pero aquí entre los tres puedes llamarme Vegeta y tratarme de tú... Aquí somos amigos. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Br: De acuerdo... Vegeta.- Ambos estrecharon la mano. Bardock no podía creer que Rey Vegeta y Madison compartían sus mismas ideas, se sentía bien al saber que no era el único raro. Los tres se reunían en su escondite secreto, y desarrollaron cualidades, que la mayoría de la gente desarrollan cuando envejecen, una gran sabiduría, siempre se cuestionaban las actitudes de los saiyajines, sus problemas con sus familias, sus temores; los tres deseaban que su raza fuera pacífica. Pero sus pensamientos se quedaban entre ellos, ya que si lo expresaban frente a otros, los tacharían como débiles y ser enjuiciados y condenados. Pero el rey no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera amistad con un soldado de clase baja, ni mucho menos que tuviera amistad con Madison, ya que no quería que la profecía se cumpliera; hasta llegó a pensar de que Bardock era uno de los elegidos, pero no se alarmó tanto, debido que eran tres, podía mandar a Bardock fuera, en misiones en diferentes planetas y que sean más fuertes que el nivel de energía que este y simplemente morir; en cuanto a Madison la tenía que controlar para que hiciera lo que él quería y así no se preocupaba por el tercero.

Luego pasaron años, Madison se convirtió en una hermosa mujer que atraía cualquier hombre, incluso sus propios mejores amigos. Rey Vegeta siempre estaba enamorado de ella, incluso quiso esposarla, pero su padre se negó, no solamente le negó el matrimonio con Madison, sino que el rey le impuso una esposa para él, se llamaba Debra. Bardock sintió un enorme cariño por Madison, pero supo que no podía ser correspondido por ella, así que él se casó con Yandrí y tuvieron un hijo de dos años, Raditz.

Y los chicos aún mantenían su amistad a pesar del tiempo, pero se hacia muchos chismes alrededor de ellos, como por ejemplo, de que Bardock era amante de Madison o que Rey Vegeta era amante de Madison. Yandrí no hacia caso de los comentarios que hacen de su esposo, pero ella tenía la duda; en cambio Debra era muy celosa, odiaba profundamente a Madison, esto genera problemas con Rey Vegeta; quería que a toda costa de embarazarse de él para retenerlo. Los tres se reunieron en su lugar de siempre.

Md: ¿Qué tienes Veyita?- Le pregunta al verlo disgustado.

RV: Tuve un problema con Debra y lo peor es que obtuvo el respaldo de mi padre... Al parecer, mi padre le importa más a Debra que a mí.- En eso llegó Bardock y notó la cara de Rey Vegeta.

Br: Adivino... ¿Tuviste problemas con tu padre?

RV: Y con Debra, está empeñada a que cumpla con mis funciones maritales, y mi padre la está apoyando, porque quiere tener su nieto varón. Según él, para que sea su misma imagen y que no sea como yo.

Md: Bueno eso es injusto, si llegas a tener un hijo, tú eres que debe criarlo y además la actitud de tu padre no sería un buen ejemplo.

Br: Y ¿por qué no haz cumplido con tus deberes de esposo?

RV: Ya lo sabes, porque no la amo, no me interesa tener algo con ella. Para mí es una extraña.

Br: Bueno... Cuando seas rey, podrás divorciarte de ella.

RV: Cuando sea rey... - lo dice de modo irónico.- ... Dudo mucho que eso ocurra Bardock.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, Debra se queja con el rey Zefiro por el comportamiento de Rey Vegeta.

Db (Debra): Por más que hago, Vegeta no quiere estar conmigo, para él soy una extraña.

RZ: Ese estúpido que tengo por hijo, hará lo que yo diga, es un débil.- El rey va hacia ella, la toma por los hombros.- Pero hay una solución a tu problema querida.- Le entrega un pequeño frasco.- Es una droga muy potente, ponle en la bebida de Vegeta a la hora de la cena, cuando haga efecto, es donde actuarás.

Db: Mi lord, usted es un genio.- Cuando estaban cenando la familia real, el rey hizo que Rey Vegeta se distrajera para que Debra le pusiera la droga en la bebida; ya en la noche Rey Vegeta estaba totalmente confundido, creyó que Debra era Madison y cayó totalmente en sus redes. A la mañana siguiente, Vegeta despierta todo aturdido, pero él sentía que no tenía nada de bajo de las sabanas y comprobó que así es, no tenía nada, estaba desnudo, pero quería saber que pasó y miro al su alrededor y vió a Debra a su lado, en las mismas condiciones que él, ella despertaba.- Buenos días, mi apuesto príncipe.- Se lo decía muy cínicamente, con una sonrisa.

RV: ¡¿QUÉ PASO?!- Preguntó muy preocupado.

Db: Lo que tenía que pasar entre marido y mujer.- Ella lo besa en la boca, pero él se aparta inmediatamente, ella se ríe a carcajadas.

RV: ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!

Db: Eres un buen amante, jamás imagine que eras muy ardiente a la hora de ser el amor.

RV: Ayer, yo me sentí mal y no supe más de mí.- Susurraba a si mismo.- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ LE PUSISTE ALGO A MI BEBIDA EN LA CENA?!

Db: No te lo niego.

RV: Dudo mucho que hayas hecho sola, ¿MI PADRE TE AYUDÓ, NO ES CIERTO?

Db: Así es, es estaba preocupado por nosotros.- Después él se cambió inmediatamente fue a reclamarle a su padre. Vegeta abre bruscamente su puerta.

RZ: Creo que ten enseñé buenos modales, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que tocas la puerta antes de entrar?

RV: PADRE ESTOY MUY MOLESTO, PORQUE TÚ Y DEBRA ME DROGARON PARA QUE TUVIERA RELACIONES CON ELLA.

RZ: Lo hize por ti, ya me empezaba a preocupando, que no tengas relaciones con tu mujer.

RV: YO NO AMO A DEBRA, POR ESO. NO MÁS TE DIGO QUE EN CUANTO PUEDA ME SEPARARÉ DE ELLA.

RZ: ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! NUNCA VOY A TOLERAR ESA TONTERÍA. QUIERO QUE TENGAS UN HIJO VARÓN PARA YO CRIARLO... NO QUIERO QUE SEA UN DESPERDICIO COMO TÚ.

RV: SI LLEGO A TENER UN HIJO. YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE NO SEA UN MONSTRUO.- En eso, el rey golpeó a Vegeta salvajemente.

RZ: ¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE SOY TU REY Y HARÁS LO QUE TE DIGA!- Siguió golpeándolo.- NO VUELVAS A TENER ESAS IDEAS PACIFITAS.- Siguió golpeándolo, Madison caminaba por los pasillos y escucha un escandalo, inmediatamente entra y ve al rey golpeando a su hijo.

Md: ¡DIOS MIO! POR FAVOR MI LORD. YA NO LO GOLPEÉ.- Ella trató de separarlo de Vegeta, pero el rey la arroja en la pared, luego se interpuso entre ellos.- POR FAVOR SU MAJESTAD... ¡ES SU HIJO, POR DIOS!- El rey se detiene y Madison comienza a llorar.

RZ:...- El rey se burla de la situación.- Me encanta ver gente patética y débil como tu llorar y sufrir. En cuanto a ti... Vegeta, ten algo de clase. Compórtate como lo que eres, el príncipe de los saiyajines, no en un asqueroso traidor. SI VUELVES A TENER ESAS IDEAS, TE HARÉ ARRESTAR Y TE CONDENARÉ POR ALTA TRAICIÓN... BIEN SABES CUAL ES EL CASTIGO POR ESO. Y ME VALE CARAJO SI ERES MI HIJO.- Se retira, Madison lo ayudó a levantarse. En su habitación secreto, entre Madison y Bardock le curaban las heridas.

Md: Perdón por lo que voy a decirte Veyita, pero tú padre es un salvaje.

RV: Descuida, el primero en estar consiente de la maldad de mi padre, soy yo.

Br: Pero mira como te dejó.

RV: Hay algo que me preocupa. Mi padre no me reprendió por lo de Debra, sino por, según él, por mis ideas pacifistas.- Al decir esto Madison y Bardock se impactaron.

Md: ¿Crees que lo sabe?

RV: No, solo lo sospecha, y tú bien lo oíste, no le importará si soy su hijo, me condenará a muerte por traición, y no solamente mi cabeza rodaría, también la de ustedes.

Md: Yo voy a cargar con el peso. Pero lo que me preocupa, eres tú Bardock, es mejor que tendrás que estar al margen de esto.

Br: Durante años, siempre he sido responsable de mis actos, y esta vez no será la excepción.

RV: No amigo, no dejaré que te pase algo, tu tienes familia, debes pensar en ellos.

Br: Y es por eso quienes pienso Vegeta. Quiero darles lo mejor, quiero enseñarle a Raditz ser responsable y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, que sea un hombre de bien.

RV: ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero hacer eso con mi hijo y que sea el rey, que siempre hemos soñado nosotros... Quiero que salve vidas en vez de destruirlas.

Md: Es lo que más deseo... Que el planeta Veyita sean guerreros que luchan por el bien. Después, Madison y Bardock, llevaron a Rey Vegeta a su habitación para que descansara, Ambos lo recostaron en su cama.

RV: Muchas gracias amigos, no se que haría sin ustedes.

Md: Procura descansar.- En ese momento, Debra entró a la habitación como si nada y miraba con desprecio a Bardock y Madison.

Db: NO PUEDO CREER ESTO, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE DE CLASE BAJA Y UNA CUALQUIERA ANDEN EN MI HABITACIÓN?

Br: No se preocupe, alteza, yo ya me iba.

Md: Yo también, solo iba a dejar a Veyita...- La interrumpe Debra.

Db: ¡¿VEYITA?! ¿DESDE CUANDO LO LLAMAS ASÍ? YA VEO, ELLA ES LA RAZÓN POR LO QUE QUIERES SEPARARTE DE MI... SIEMPRE SUPE QUE ERAS UNA RAMERA.- Le da una tremenda bofetada, y Rey Vegeta la detiene.

RV: ¡YA BASTA DEBRA! NO TOLERARÉ QUE LOS OFENDAS EN MI PRESENCIA. ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Db: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO? SOY TU ESPOSA.

RV: SIEMPRE USAS ESE TÍTULO PARA TU CONVENIENCIA, PORQUE LA VERDAD NO HACES ESE TRABAJO MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS... ELLOS, A LOS QUE TU OFENDISTE, ME CURARON Y ME TRAJERON AQUÍ PARA RECUPERARME, ELLOS TIENEN MÁS DERECHO QUE TU AL ESTAR AQUÍ... Y AHORA QUIERO QUE TE DISCULPES CON ELLOS, SON MIS AMIGOS.

Db: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIRME ESO? SOY LA PRINCESA DE LOS SAIYAJIN, FUTURA REINA DEL PLANETA VEYITA.

RV: TE RECUERDO QUE NO ERAS NADIE ANTES DE QUE TE CASARAS CONMIGO. Y TE ADVIERTO QUE APROVECHES ESE TÍTULO QUE TE IMPUSISTE, PORQUE ENCONTRARÉ LA FORMA DE SEPARARME DE TI.

Db: NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICES, PUEDAS QUE SEAS EL PRÍNCIPE, PERO TU PODER ES INFERIOR A LA DEL REY. TE RECUERDO QUE TU PADRE TE PUEDE DESHEREDAR SI TE DIVORCIAS DE MI.

RV: AUNQUE ME CONVIRTIERA EN UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE DE CLASE BAJA, YO ME DIVORCIO DE TI.- Ella ofendida, se fue.- Lo lamento tanto por todo esto.

Br: No te preocupes Vegeta.

RV: Yo haré lo que sea para separarme de ella, ya no la soporto.- Pasaron los días y se descubrió que la aventura que tuvieron Debra y Rey Vegeta dieron frutos, así es, está embarazada. Rey Vegeta estaba algo decepcionado por el hecho que no podrá separarse de ella, pero a la vez estaba feliz por el hecho de ser papá. Y Debra no era la única, Yandrí se volvió a embarazarse, y la felicidad rodeo a Bardock y Rey Vegeta. Esta dicha de sus hermanos, Madison tenía el enorme deseo de ser madre, pero no podía, ya que el rey le prohibió a ella tener alguna relación, ni mucho menos de tener hijos. Ella no sabía porque de esto, pero tenía los enormes deseos de ser madre.

Los meses pasaron y nació el primogénito de Rey Vegeta, lo llamó Vegeta, como él, ya que es idéntico a él; inclusive, en un mes después, nació el segundo hijo de Bardock, el niño tenía la misma forma del cabello que de él, muy parecido a su padre, lo llamó Kakarotto. Ambos niños eran la adoración de Madison, los trataba como si fueran suyos. Yandrí se le hacía raro que Madiso fuera a visitar a Kakarotto, a Raditz y especialmente a Bardock, entonces comenzó a creer en los rumores de la gente de que Madison era amante de Bardock. Él llegó a la hora de costumbre a su casa.

Br: Hola ¿cómo estas?- Saludó a su mujer.

Yn (Yandrí): Bien, hoy vino Madison otra vez.- Bardock notó a su mujer disgustada.

Br: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yn: Bardock, no quiero que Madison venga a esta casa. De hecho, no quiero que la sigas viendo.

Br: ¿Porqué?

Yn: La gente dice que tú y ella tienen una relación.

Br: ¿Y prefieres creerle a la gente que a mí? Ya te dije, tú eres la mujer a la que amo... Madison es como una hermana para mí.- La abraza.- Además fue ella quien me dio ánimos para pedirte matrimonio.

Yn: Si lo sé, pero... ¿Alguna vez la llegaste a querer?

Br: La verdad sí.

Yn: Ya veo.- Se pone triste y Bardock la abraza más fuerte.

Br: Oye... Bien sabes que nunca miento... La llegue a querer, pero después vi que no podía corresponderme, luego pues, te conocí a ti, me enamoré... y créeme.- la voltea y la toma de la barbilla.- Yo te amo a ti.

Yn: ¿De verdad?

Br: ¿Por qué crees que me casé contigo? Vivo muy feliz a tu lado y de nuestros hijos.- Después de esta platica, Bardock se quedó reflexionando, por este asunto. Las cosas se habían puesto peor, el rey Zefiro quería encargarse completamente de la crianza de su nieto y estaba viendo los preparativos para quitarle la custodia a Rey Vegeta; Yandrí cada vez empeora con los raques de celos y comenzaron las discusiones con Bardock.

Un día, una nave espacial, aterriza en el planeta Veyita-sei; en la nave sale una mujer bellísima, era rubia, cabello largo, ojos cafés, tenía puesto una armadura tipo amazona, que hacía relucir su cuerpo, con su espada y cuchillos, en el camino se encuentra con dos saiyajines.

Saiyajin 1: Oye lindura, no puedes estar aquí.- Lo dice con lujuria.

Saiyajin 2: Oye colega, ¿qué tal si nos divertirnos con ella?

Saiyajin 1: Es una buena idea.- Cuando estaban estos dos hombres a punto de tocarla, la mujer los atacó, inmediatamente ambos hombres estaban muertos. La mujer simplemente caminaba a través de los cadáveres; esta guerrera mataba a cualquier saiyajin que se le cruzaba en el camino, al parecer su destino era el palacio, entró sin dificultades, mató a los guardias del palacio, hasta que llegó ante la presencia del rey.

RZ: ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A RETARME?

¿¿¿: JURÉ QUE LLEGARÍA EL DÍA QUE TE HARÍA PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE MALDITO SAIYAJIN... MI NOMBRE ES CALISTO, SOY DEL PLANETA SERES ¿LO RECUERDAS MALDITO?- Le decía con mucho odio.

RZ:... OH SÍ, EL PLANETA SERES, DONDE HABITAN LAS MEJORES GOLFAS CON QUIENES SASTIFAJE MI ANCIEDAD.- Lo comenta muy cínicamente.

Cl (Calisto): DESGRACIADO... POR ESO VENGO A DECIRTE QUE SÍ VALORAS TU ASQUEROSA VIDA, LIBERA MI PLANETA EN LA QUE TÚ CONVERTISTE EN UN PROSTIBULO O SI NO...

RZ: JAJAJAJAJAJA O SINO ¿QUÉ?

Cl: TE MATARÉ COMO A UN PERRO.

RZ: QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES ZORRA.- Calisto se arroja a él y pelea muy bien, el rey tiene dificultades con ella, es muy veloz, en eso aparece un ejercito de soldados tratando de proteger a su rey, ella se defendía muy bien, mataba al que se le ponía en frente, pero salían demasiados soldados, así que Calisto vio que hasta aquí era su pelea.

Cl: ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, MALDITO REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN... ME VENGARÉ EN DONDE MÁS TE DUELA.- Y desaparece de la nada.

RZ: ¡ENCUÉNTRELA Y MÁTELA! MADITA PERRA.- Después del alboroto de Calisto, Madison, Bardock y Rey Vegeta estaban interesados por este caso.

RV: Escuché que el planeta Seres, es un planeta llena de mujeres, ya veo a que se refería con un próstibulo.

Br: Tiene poderes espirituales, no tenían oportunidad con los saiyajines.

Md: Pobres mujeres, lo que tienen que sufrir por culpa de la ambición y lujuria de los saiyajines... Me compadezco de ellas, no quiero imaginarme su sufrimiento.- Madison tenía la cara de que quiere ayudar a la gente.

RV: Conozco esa expresión, ¿quieres ayudarla, no es así?

Md: Veyita, bien sabes que sí... Y se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, quiero liberar su planeta. Bardock y Rey Vegeta se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

Br: ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

RV: ASÍ ES, MI PADRE SOLO TIENE EL PODER PARA LIBERAR EL PLANETA.

Br: ESO ES CIERTO, Y NO CREO QUE EL REY TENGA LA VOLUNTAD PARA HACERLO NI QUIERE.

Md: Lo sé, pero a que intentarlo.- Los tres caminaban por los pasillo sin darse cuenta de que Calisto los seguía detenidamente.- Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu familia Bardock?

Br: Pues... Te diré que cada vez tengo problemas con Yandrí y todo por culpa de los chismes de la gente.

Md: Hablando de problemas... Presiento algo.- Los tres se detienen.

RV: ¿Son esos presentimientos que te dan y siempre aciertan?

Md: Si...- Ella mira a sus espaldas.- ¡CUIDADO!- Calisto ataca a Rey Vegeta para matarlo, Bardock trata de deternerla, pero Calisto es muy hábil y lo golpeaba y lo noquea, y continuaba con Rey Vegeta, tenía las intensiones de clavarle el puñal a su corazón, pero Bardock logra recuperarse y le arroja una esfera de energía a ella, y logra detenerla. Calisto se ve totalmente fatigada.

Md: ¿ESTAN BIEN?- Se dirigió a los dos, ambos afirmaron, luego se dirigió a Calisto.- Calisto.- se le acercaba.- ¿No te duele?- Ella intentó ayudarle.- Déjame ayudarte.- Le extendió la mano, pero lo rechaza.

Cl: YO NO PUEDO CREER EN TUS BUENAS INTENSIONES, MUGRIENTA SAIYAJIN.

Md: Pero quiero ayudarte.

Cl: MIENTES, LOS SAIYAJINES NO TIENEN COMPASIÓN NI A SI MISMOS.

Md: Eso no es verdad, no todos somos así... ¿Porqué querías matar a Vegeta?- Le pregunta a Calisto, ella vio los ojos de Madison, sentía la sensación de que le decía la verdad.

Cl: PARA VENGARME DEL REY ZEFIRO... HERIRLO POR DONDE MÁS LE DUELE, COMO ÉL ME HIRIÓ A MÍ, POR ESO.

RV: Pues te equivocaste, para mi padre, yo soy una cucaracha que él no dudaría en aplastar.

Md: Calisto, no ganas con vengarte, te haces daño a ti misma... Yo quiero ayudarte.

Cl: ¡NO NECESITO AYUDA! NI MUCHO MENOS DE UNA SAIYAJIN.- Se va dejándolo. Desde el incidente, Madison a tratado de buscar la manera para ayudar a Calisto; mientras Calisto, obserbaba todo los movimientos del rey y descubrió que a él le importa mucho a su nieto recién nacido, ya que lo quería criarlo a su porte y semejanza, tratarle que quitarselo a su hijo, esta situación generó un plan.

En una noche, Calisto se introdujo dentro del palacio sin ser detectada, por todos lados hasta llegar el cuatro del pequeño heredero, el bebé estaba dormidito como un angelito; Calisto lo toma entre sus brazos y se lo lleva. A la mañana siguiente una sirvienta se dio cuenta que el bebé desapareció, alertó a todos, el rey hizo que lo buscaran por todo el planeta, y que se llevaran sus rastreadores para la localización del niño, ya que nació con un gran poder, pero no había rastro del niño. Rey Vegeta esta muy angustiado por no saber nada de su hijo.

RV: ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!- Él estaba de un lado a otro.- ¿DONDÉ ESTARÁ MI HIJO?

Br: Tranquilízate Vegeta. No ganarás nada si te desesperas, ya verás que lo encontraremos.

RV: ¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIRME ESO? TU YA LO VISTE, TODO EL PLANETA TRATAN DE RASTREARLO, NI AUN ASÍ.

Br: Pero ¿quién haría algo tan arriesgado y horroroso?

Md: ¡CALISTO!- Los dos se sorprenden con la certeza de Madison.- Píenselo muchachos, Calisto quiere venganza en contra del rey, ya intentó matarte Veyita...

RV: SI ESA MUJER SE ATREVIÓ ASESINAR A MI HIJO, TE JURO QUE...- Lo interrumpe Madison.

Md: POR DIOS VEYITA, NO CREO QUE CALISTO SEA CAPAZ DE MATAR A UN INOCENTE... DE HECHO, SIENTO QUE EL NIÑO ESTA BIEN, Y CREO QUE CALISTO, A PESAR DEL LOS PROBLEMAS QUE TIENE, EN EL FONDO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA.- Mientras, en un lugar apartado, Calisto tenía en sus brazos al bebé que estaba llorando, lo cual desesperaba a Calisto.

Cl: ¡YA CÁLLATE MOCOSO! MUY PRONTO REGRESARÁS A TU CASA, SI ES QUE TU ABUELO ESTÉ DISPUESTO A NEGOCIAR... PERO ¡YA! SILENCIO.- Seguía caminando. En es rato Madison tenía el presentimiento de donde podía estar Calisto y el niño, inmediatamente fue a buscarla. Llegó a una cueva y encuentra el niño llorando.

Md: ¡HOLA PRECIOSO!.- Carga el bebé.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Cl: No soy un monstruo para intentar lastimar a un inocente.- Madison se sorprende y abraza muy fuerte al niño.

Md: Calisto, ¿porqué secuestraste al niño?

Cl: Más bien, la pregunta es, ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Md: Tengo una enorme intuición.

Cl: Ja. Lo único que me faltaba, una saiyajin psíquica.

Md: Todo el mundo me dice eso.

Cl: Mira a mí no me importa tu vida. Mejor entrégame al niño, ese niño será mi boleto de éxito.

Md: ¿PORQUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN LASTIMARTE A TI MISMA?- La pregunta impactó a Calisto.- Y SOBRETODO, ¿PORQUÉ TE DESCARGAS EN OTRAS PERSONAS Y CON ESTE NIÑO QUE NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA? ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE HACES DAÑO A TI?

Cl: MÁS DAÑO ME HICIERON LOS SAIYAJINES CUANDO INVADIERON A MI PLANETA, EL DESGRACIADO REY DE LOS SAIYAJIN LE HIZO COSAS HORRIBLES, ÉL ABUSO DE MI MADRE Y LA CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA PROSTITUTA PARA LOS SAIYAJINES. Y POR ESO, LO TIENE QUE PAGAR.

Md: SI HACES TODO ESTO, TE CONVIERTES IGUAL QUE ELLOS. YO PUEDO VER QUE ERES UNA BUENA PERSONA. POR FAVOR CALISTO, YO QUIERO AYUDARTE.

Cl: No sé porque siento que tus palabras son sinceras.

Md: Porque son ciertas Calisto. Yo creo que puedes comenzar de nuevo con tu vida.

Cl: Es demasiado tarde para mí.

Md: No es cierto, si te arrepientes volverás desde el principio.

Cl: Aunque intentara olvidarme de todo y comenzar de nuevo, mis pecados aún estarán allí, si yo llego a morir, mi alma hiria directamente al infierno.

Md: ¿Porqué dices eso?

Cl: En mi planeta, aprecian mucho la vida, si le quitamos la vida a alguien, nuestra alma caerá al infierno sin descanso.

Md: Calisto, quiero ayudarte.

Cl: Es demasiado tarde.- En eso, recibe por detrás un ataque por la espalda, Calisto queda totalmente indefensa y muchos soldados aparecieron empezaron atacarla salvajemente. Madison intentó detener esta masacre, pero un grupo de soldados se la lleva a la fuerza al palacio, sentía una impotencia por no poderla ayudarla. Y Calisto muere en esa golpiza. Al llegar al palacio Calisto lloraba amargamente, aún sostenía al niño, le entrega el niño a Rey Vegeta.

RZ: ¿Se deshicieron de esa mujer?

Soldado: Si su majestad, esa mujer voló en pedazos.

RZ: Eso es lo que le pasan a las cualquiera como ella, sólo por una estupidez para intentarme retarme.- El comentario le disgustó a Madison y ella le responde.

Md: ¡¿ACASO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUERER RECUPERAR LA LIBERTAD DE SU PLANETA QUE USTED LE ARREBATÓ?!

RV: MADISON CALLATE.

RZ: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HABLARME DE ESE TONO?

Md: Y USTED ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A JUZGAR Y CONDENAR VIDAS AJENAS COMO SI FUERA UN DIOS?

RV: MADISON YA CÁLLATE.

Md: ALGÚN DÍA, SERÁ CASTIGADO POR TODO EL MAL QUE HA CAUSADO, ALGÚN DÍA LOS SAIYAJINES SE VAN A ARREPENTIR, SU REINADO NO DURARA POR MUCHO TIEMPO.- El rey Zefiro le dio una tremenda bofetada y el labio inferior brotaba un hilo de sangre.

RZ: POR TU INSOLENCIA, TE QUEDARÁS EN LA TORRE HASTA QUE YO DECIDA.- La torre era como una cárcel, era un lugar horrible para una mujer. Pasaron dos semanas, Bardock y Rey Vegeta corrieron para sacarla cuando llegaron, Madison estaba en peores condiciones.

Br: ¡Dios santo!- Bardock se acercó a ella.- Madison, ¿está bien?

Md: No... Nadie puede estar bien en este lugar.

RV: Hemos venido por ti, te sacaremos de aquí.- Entre los dos sacamos a Madison y la llevaron a su habitación. Una vez ya limpia y bien comida, habló seriamente con sus amigos.

Md: Cuando estuve en la torre, pensé en muchas cosas, pensé en las cosas que me dijo Calisto antes de morir, y he tomado una decisión.

RV: ¿Cuál?

Md:... Estoy decidida en salvar el alma de Calisto y para eso, quiero ir al planeta Seres.

RV: ESTAS LOCA. MI PADRE NUNCA TE DEJARÁ IR.

Md: PUES YA NO ME IMPORTA, YA TOMÉ MI DECISIÓN, CON O SIN SU AYUDA ME IRÉ AL PLANETA SERES.

Br: ... Durante años hemos sido amigos, y nunca te he dicho que no, y esta vez no será la excepción... Voy ayudarte.

Md: Muchas gracias Bardock, y tú Veyita.

RV:...- Suspiraba de resignación.- Lo mismo pienso de lo que dijo Bardock, yo también te apoyo.- Los tres se prepararon para irse del planeta sin el consentimiento del rey, los tres fueron al planeta Seres, el lugar era horrible, a las mujeres del planeta las usaban como prostitutas. Madison quedó horrorizada al ver esto.

Md: Tenemos que ayudarlas. Esto es demasiado.

RV: No te preocupes, encontraré la forma de liberar su planeta.

Br: ¿Qué es lo que venimos a buscar?

Md: Quiero buscar a la familia de Calisto.- Los tres preguntaron por todos lados para saber quienes eran familiares de Calisto; después descubrieron que Calisto era hija de la reina del planeta, Rey Vegeta hizo una cita con ella. La reina era muy hermosa, pero estaba amargada por el trabajo que le impusieron, sentía asco a que tener que cortejar al hijo del maldito rey de los saiyajin, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con dos hombres y una mujer.

RS (Reina Seres): Pero ¿qué es esto?

Md: Reina Seres, yo soy Madison Solís, él es Rey Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin.- Lo señala.- Y él es Bardock Macklen, es un amigo de gran confianza, y yo... Bueno nosotros tenemos que hablar con usted. Se trata de su hija.

RS: ¿CALISTO? ¿ELLA ESTA BIEN?- Los tres no supieron que responderle.

Md: Majestad. Calisto fue al planeta Veyita-sei, quería buscar la libertad a su planeta, pero encontró su final allá.- No quiso decirle lo que hizo para no lastimarla, la reina estaba destrozada.

RS: DIOS MÍO... ELLA NO BUSCÓ LA LIBERTAD, SINO LA VENGAZA.- Estaba en shock.

Md: NO, LO QUE PASÓ...

RS: NO LA JUSTIFIQUES, YO LA CONOCÍA, ERA MI HIJA, SÉ QUE FUE ALLÁ FUE PARA VENGARSE... DIOS SANTO ELLA SE CONDENÓ.- Lloraba mucho y Madison se le acercó.

Md: Por eso estamos aquí, quiero salvar el alma de Calisto, ella me dijo que ustedes aprecian mucho la vida.

RS: Si... Si le quitamos la vida a alguien, por muy desgraciado que fuese, nos condenamos y vamos al infierno.

Md: Quiero salvar a Calisto en ese infierno, ¿usted conoce un método para lograrlo?

RS:... Hay un método, pero es muy arriesgado.

Md: No importa, quiero salvarla.- Al día siguiente, la reina Seres, los llevó a una choza donde había mujeres, con ropaje extraña, estas mujeres eran sacerdotisas y comenzaron a cantar y orar.- ¿Qué es esto?

RS: Nosotras hacemos rituales a los muertos, y podemos visitarlos en el otro mundo... ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto para salvar a Calisto?

Md: Si majestad.

RS: Pero para eso, tendrás que morir.- La respuesta sorprendió a todos.- Pero no me mal interpreten, le daremos una sustancia para que tu cuerpo quede totalmente dormido, estarás viva y muerta a la vez, y llegarás al lugar, te daremos armas para que te defiendas de los peligros que puedan haber... Por favor salva el alma de mi hija.- Una vez teniendo el escudo y la espada, luego Madison bebió el liquido y el ritual comienza, de pronto Madison se sintió muy mal, un dolor que jamás sintió, aún continuaba con el ritual, ella cae al suelo.

En un lugar donde jamás ha visto, Madison observaba todo, de pronto aparecieron ángeles del cielo, tratando de guiar a las almas el camino a su destino, pero de pronto aparecen demonios para atacarlos; Madison quedó horrorizada, cuando estaba dispuesta a ayudar, uno de los demonios la atacó por detrás, ella voltea a ver.

Cl: YO TE CONOSCO.- Era Calisto tenía la cara de un demonio con cuernos, uñas muy largas, pesuñas de animal y unas alas diabólicas.- LA PSIQUICA ESTA TAMBIÉN AQUÍ, TENÍA MUCHAS GANAS DE VERTE.

Md: ¡¿CALISTO?!- Calisto la quería matar.- POR FAVOR CALISTO, HE VENIDO AYUDARTE, TU MAMÁ ME MANDO AQUÍ.- Cuando le iba a dar el golpe final, unos ángeles mayores vinieron en su ayuda, estos eran los arcángeles, ellos se llevaron a Madison a un lugar seguro.- ¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!

Arcángel: Nosotros somos arcángeles, mi nombre es Gabriel. Y por lo que veo, tú aun estas viva.

Md: Es verdad, estoy aquí para salvar un alma en pena.

GB (Gabriel): Si, sé cuál es tu misión, pero hay un riesgo para salvar esa alma... ¿Qué estas dispuesta a sacrificar para lograr tu objetivo?- Después, los arcangeles le dijeron como podía salvar a Calisto, Madison tuvo que tomar una decisión, que posiblemente, pueda que cambié su vida para siempre, con tal de salvar a Calisto. Y se unieron en la lucha contra los demonios, Madison se preocupaba para luchar en contra de Calisto, a pesar que Madison no peleaba, pero se defendía muy bien; de pronto logra vencerla, Calisto sufría mucho por el dolor que tenía, Madison absorbía todo lo negativo de Calisto. Mientras en el ritual, el cuerpo de Madison aparece una aura negra.

Br: ¿QUÉ LE PASA A MADISON?

RS: SE ESTA CAYENDO A LA OSCURIDAD, A QUE DESPERTARLA CUANTO ANTES.- Cuando estaban a punto de tocarla, electrocutaron a quien se atreviera a tocarla.- NO PUEDE SER, MADISON ESTA AL LADO OSCURO, TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR Y CONVENCERLA.

RV: ¿QUÉ DICE? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON MADISON?

RS: SI NO LOGRAMOS QUE REGRESE A LA LUZ, PUEDA QUE CAMBIÉ SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE. TENEMOS QUE IR CON ELLA.

Br: YO QUIERO IR.

RV: YO TAMBIÉN, PUEDA QUE LOGREMOS CONVENCERLA.- Mientras el infierno, Madison tenían una mirada muy distinta, la de odio y muerte, estaba vestida de todo negro.

Md: ESOS MALDITOS, SE CREEN LOS TODOS PODEROSOS, PERO NO DURARAN POR MUCHO TIEMPO. AL FIN LOGRÉ DESPERTAR MI INSTINTO SAIYAJIN, CUANDO REGRESE A LA VIDA, MATARÉ A LA FAMILIA REAL PARA ASÍ OBTENER EL PODER DE TODO VEYITA-SEI...- Todos lo demonios la apoyaban.- EN VEZ DE UN MALDITO REY, TENDRAN UNA REINA... LA MÁS PODEROSA, TODOS ME AMARAN Y DESESPERARAN, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Mientras Bardock y Rey Vegeta buscaban en todas partes a Madison.

Br: ¿DÓNDE PODRA ESTAR?- De repente escucharon una explosión, y fueron a ver que pasaban, cuando llegaron, no podían creer lo que vieron, Madison destruyéndolo todo, ella los ve.

Md: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?

RV: MADISON... ¿EN VERDAD... ERES TÚ?

Md: JAJAJAJAJAJA... POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY YO, IDIOTA. ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS? A LA TONTA Y PATETICA MADISON SOLÍS QUE CONOCISTE, PUES ESO SE ACABO.

Br: MADISON, HEMOS VENIDO A LLEVARTE.

Md: MIRA NADA MÁS QUIEN ESTA AQUÍ, EL RESPONSABLE DE BARDOCK, EL RECTO, EL QUE NUNCA DICE QUE NO... SIN SABER QUE ES UN MUERTO DE HAMBRE.- A los dos le sorprendieron que su amiga y casi su hermana les dijera eso.

BR: ES SUFICIENTE, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS QUE DESPUÉS TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR.

Md: OH SI...- En un tono irónico.- ESTOY TEMBLANDO DEL MIEDO, ME VOY ARREPENTIR... JA... EN VEZ DE INTERCAMBIAR PALABRAS, MEJOR INTERCAMBIAMOS GOLPES.- Madison le da un puñetazo en la cara a Bardock y luego a Rey Vegeta.- VAMOS, DEMUESTREN QUE SON UNOS GUERREROS SAIYAJIN, NO UNOS DEBILUCHOS.- Ninguno de los dos querían ponerle una mano encima.- VAMOS GALLINAS, HABER TU.- Le dice a Rey Vegeta.- PELEA, COBARDE, DEBIL... TU PADRE TENÍA RAZÓN ES UN DEBILUCHO, UN DESPERDICIO, NO SIRVES.

RV: NO SABES LO QUE DICES MADISON.- Ella lo golpea.

Md: POR FAVOR, NO ME DIGAS TONTERÍAS, PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ.- Lo seguía atacando, hasta que ambos ya no aguantaron y se lanzaron a la ataque. Madison se defendía muy bien, los chicos realmente no sabían que hacer, en el fondo sabían que ella no era la misma, querían encontrar la forma de que volviera a ser la misma y llevar a la vida nuevamente, de pronto un rayo de luz atacó a Madison dejándola inconsciente. Los chicos buscaron de donde provino ese rayo, y era Calisto, pero ahora ella se miraba diferente, era como un ángel.

Cl: Tráiganla para acá, la purificaremos antes de que regrese a su cuerpo.- Aunque se sorprendieron, hicieron caso a la recomendación; los arcángeles le indicaron a los chicos que depositaran a Madison dentro lago, era como agua bendita, los dos la arrojaron, y ella se revolcaba salpicaba por todas partes.

Br: ¿Funcionará Calisto? ¿Ella volverá a ser la misma?

Cl: Si la maldad no la consumió en su totalidad, volverá a ser la misma.

RV: Te ves diferente Calisto.

Cl: Esto se lo debo a Madison, ella me salvo... Es mejor que ustedes también entren al lago.

Br: ¿Para qué?

Cl: El lago es la salida de aquí, y que regresen a su cuerpo.- Los dos obedecieron, y en la choza, los tres despertaron.

RS: ¿LOS TRES ESTÁN BIEN?

Md: Si...- Los chicos afirmaron.- No se preocupe, majestad, el alma de Calisto, ya esta bien.- Calisto esta allí, como un fantasma, pero estaba sonriendo y miraba a Madison.

_Cl: Madison, tu fuiste la primera persona en creer en mi, y la que me salvo de mi propio infierno, quiero darte algo que más anhelas en todo el universo_.- Coloca su mano por debajo de la espalda de Madison, ella sintió raro y voltio atrás.

RS: ¿TE PASA ALGO MADISON?

Md:... Nada... Estoy bien... De hecho, bastante bien.- Luego los tres regresaron al planeta Veyita-sei, a pesar que Bardock y Rey Vegeta la perdonaron por lo que pasó en el otro mundo, Madison se sentía muy mal.- No se como disculparme por lo que paso.

RV: Sabía perfectamente que no actuabas por tu propia voluntad.

Br: Calisto nos contó todo, la única manera para salvarla era absorbiendo la energía negativa.

Md: Aún así me siento mal por eso.- Ella sintió un mareo, casi se cae si no fuera que la detuvieron.

RV: ¿Qué tienes Madison?

Md: No sé... Un mareo... De seguro es por el viaje...

Br: Entonces ve a descansar.

Md: Si... Espero que con el descanso me sienta mejor.- Los dos la ayudaron. Aun así, Madison no mejoró, se puso muy mal, vomitaba, no podía comer, tenía mareos; ella se dijo que estaba bien los primeros días, posiblemente agarró un resfriado, pero ya había pasado un mes, sentía que algo no estaba bien, inmediatamente fue con un doctor. Le dio la noticia que esta embarazada, ella no lo podía creer, nunca en su vida ha estado con un hombre; fue con otros doctores y todos le dijeron eso: ESTA EMBARAZADA. Ella estaba feliz, pero a la vez aterrada, ya que el rey se entera es capaz de matarla. Madison le contó a sus amigos, ya se imaginaran la sorpresa.

Br: Y... ¿Estás segura?- Estaba shockeado.

Md: Si.- Ella lloraba.

RV: Pero eso es imposible... No creo que estés embarazada... Ni siquiera has estado con hombres.

Md: Yo tampoco lo creía, fui con varios médicos y todos me dijeron que estoy embarazada... El rey me va a matar.- Ella lloraba con desesperación.

RV: No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma que él no se entere.

Md: Yo quiero tenerlo, pero como le haré cuando se note el embarazo.

Br: Hay una solución... Escapar del planeta.- Ninguno dijo nada con la idea de Bardock, pero tenían miedo de realizar este plan, pasaron semanas, todos se dieron cuenta de los síntomas de Madison, en especial al rey.

Un día, Madison daba sus paseos de costumbre, pero de pronto sintió un terrible mareo, de pronto ella se desmaya, las sirvientas del lugar la auxiliaron; un rato después, sale el doctor y se le acerca al Rey Zefiro y le susurra al oido, por lo que le dijo el doctor, el rey se puso muy furioso, inmediatamente entra a la habitación.

Md: _¿QUÉ VOY HACER? YA TODOS SABRAN QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA_.- Pensaba en si misma.- Por favor avísele al príncipe que si puede venir a mi habitación.- Le dijo a una de las sirvientas, y fue inmediatamente, pero en eso el Rey Zefiro entra furioso.

RZ: ¡MALDITA! ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!- Le da una tremenda bofetada a Madison.- ESTUPIDA, INDISCIPLINADA, PERRA.- Le seguía dando bofetadas.- AHORA MISMA ME DIRAS ¡QUIÉN FUE EL BASTARDO QUIEN TE EMBARAZO!- Madison estaba asustada y llorando.

Md: No lo se.- El rey le da otra bofetada.

RZ: PERRA INSOLENTE, ¡QUIÉN TE EMBARAZÓ! QUIERO EL NOMBRE.- La toma por los brazos y la agita violentamente. En eso Rey Vegeta trata de detener a su furioso padre.

RV: PADRE YA DEJALA, LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO.- Luego el rey le da un golpe en la quijada a Rey Vegeta.

RZ: TU NO TE METAS, MALDITO DEBILUCHO.- Luego toma a Madison.- AHORA MISMO ME DIRAS EL NOMBRE DEL HIJO DE PUTA QUE TE TOCÓ.

Md: No hubo ningún hombre Mi lord, fue el destino.

RZ: NO ME DIGAS QUE TE EMBARAZÓ UN FANTASMA.

Md: Se lo juro, no se quien fue.

RZ: ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ, TE QUEDARÁS ENCERRADA, HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EL NOMBRE DEL IDIOTA. Y PREPÁRATE PORQUE DENTRO DE POCO, ABORTARAS A ESE BASTARDO QUE ESPERAS.- Se retira, Madison estaba muy destrozada, y Rey Vegeta la consolaba.

RV: Tranquilízate Madison.

Md: NO QUIERO PERDERLO VEYITA, AMO A ESTE BEBÉ.- Ella seguía llorando. Después mandaron a hablar a Bardock, inmediatamente va a la habitación de Madison.- ¡BARDOCK!- Ella lo abrazó.

Br: Dios santo, esta vez el rey se pasó de la raya.- Ve el rostro de Madison todo golpeado.

RV: Tenemos un problema aquí.

Md: Bardock, el rey quiere que aborte a mi bebé. No quiero.

Br: Como lo dije antes, a que escaparnos de este planeta.- Los tres pensaron muy bien, y tenía todo listo, Rey Vegeta se llevó a su hijo; Bardock se llevó a su familia, por si intentaban medidas en contra de ellos, se fueron a vivir en el planeta Seres. Aunque el lugar estaban rodeados por saiyajines, pues ellos tomaron sus medidas para no ser descubiertos, las habitantes del planeta Seres trataban a Madison como el objeto más valioso, no por el embarazo, sino por el hecho que ella salvo el alma de su princesa, ellas tenían la firmeza que la criatura que esperaban, era obra de Calisto.

Habían pasado meses, dentro de poco Madison iba a tener a su bebé, ella tenía el presentimiento de que sería una niña, era felicidad en el planeta Seres; pero mientras en el planeta Veyita-sei, el rey estaba realmente furioso, pero a la vez muy espantado, no quería que la profecía se cumpliera, tenía la certeza que Rey Vegeta y Bardock eran los elegidos junto con Madison, lograrían el cambio de todo el planeta Veyita-sei y eliminaría la maldad del planeta. No tenía más remedio que eliminarlos a los tres y a la criatura. Tenía a todos los saiyajines buscándolos por todas las galaxias. Mientras en el planeta Seres, unas habitantes le pidieron a Rey Vegeta y a Bardock si podían llevar a los niños a pasear, ya que también se encariñaron con los pequeños Raditz, Vegeta y Kakarotto, ellos dijieron que si, pero que tuvieran cuidado con los saiyajines que estaban, las chicas se lo llevaron.

RV: ¿En qué piensas?- Le pregunta a Madison.

Md: Tengo miedo Veyita.

Br: ¿De qué?

Md: Es que... Todo esto es maravilloso, pero no me gustaría que terminara. Tengo el presentimiento que algo... Muy grande va a pasar.

Br: ¿Y es algo malo o bueno?

Md: No lo sé, pero es algo muy grande...- Ella se acariciaba su vientre.- Va a cambiar nuestras vidas... Para siempre.

RV: Bueno no hay que hablar de esto.- Trataba de cambiar la conversación.- Y ¿qué crees que será tu bebé?- Madison sonríe.

Md: Una niña.- Mientras las chicas que se llevaron a pasear a los niños, no se dieron cuenta que unos saiyajines pasaban por allí, y se impresionaron por el nivel de energía de uno de los bebés que tenían las chicas, cuando las observaron, uno de los saiyajin reconoció a los niños, ellos eran saiyajines y uno de ellos era el heredero, inmediatamente lo notificaron a la base. Los saiyajines estaban haciendo mucho alboroto, esto llamó la atención de las habitantes, sobretodo de la reina; como ella estaba más cerca de ellos, escuchó todo, el rey de los saiyajines había llegado con las intenciones de matar al traidor de su hijo y a los otros dos. La reina Seres fue inmediatamente para prevenirlos, ellos estaban felices, hasta que llegó la reina.

RS: MUCHACHOS, HAY PROBLEMAS. EL REY DE LOS SAIYAJINES ESTA AQUÍ, VIENE A MATARLOS.

Md: ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

RS: NO SABEMOS COMO, PERO DECUBRIERON QUE ESTAN AQUÍ, TIENEN QUE HUIR.

RV: UN MOMENTO, ¿Y LOS NIÑOS?

Br: AUN NO REGRESAN, IRÉ A BUSCARLOS.- Los tres se preparaban para partir, mientras en otro lugar, el rey estaba con su ejercito para iniciar la cacería.

RZ: QUIERO LAS CABEZAS DE ESOS TRES TRAIDORES, NO ME IMPORTA SI SE TRATA DE MI PROPIO HIJO... DESTRUYALOS, Y TRÁIGAME AL HEREDERO, RECUERDEN QUE ES EL MÁS FUERTE.- Los soldados obedecieron y comenzaron su búsqueda. Las chicas aun seguían con el paseo, sin darse cuenta del peligro, Raditz era muy travieso y él se alejó de ellas. Las chicas lo estaban buscándolo, pero se toparon con los saiyajines, les quitaron a los bebés, y mataron a las chicas; quisieron comparar el poder de energía de los niños, ya que no sabían quien de ellos era el heredero, cuando lo compararon, no podían creerlo, tanto Vegeta como Kakarotto tenían el mismo nivel de energía y muy poderosos son los dos niños, no se explicaban el porque; ambos saiyajines se lo llevaron ante el rey, para saber quien de los dos era el heredero. Mientras Raditz seguía corriendo y se topa con su padre.

Rd (Raditz): PAPÁ.- Fue corriendo a su lado, Bardock lo abrazó.

Br: ¡RADITZ! DIME ¿DÓNDE ESTA TU HERMANO? ¿DÓNDE ESTA KAKAROTTO?- El pequeño niño le señaló donde, y Bardock fue a donde le señalo su hijo, cuando llegó vio a las chicas que los cuidaban muertas. Entonces, decidió regresar, inmediatamente, tomó a Yandrí.- ¡YANDRÍ! ESCUCHA LO QUE VAS HACER, ESCÓNDETE CON RADITZ, CUANDO PASE EL CAOS, MARCHATÉ DEL PLANETA Y HUYE... POR NINGUN MOTIVO VAYAS AL PLANETA VEYITA-SEI, YO VERÉ COMO ME COMUNICO CONTIGO.

Yn: PERO ¿QUÉ PASA?

Br: EL REY QUIERE LA CABEZA DEL PRINCIPE, LA DE MADISON Y LA MÍA... POR SUERTE EL NO SABE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, POR FAVOR HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO.

Yn: Y KAKAROTTO, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?

Br: NO LO SÉ, PERO TE JURÓ QUE LO ENCONTRARÉ, A SALVO, POR FAVOR... LLEVATE A RADITZ Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE.- Yandrí lo toma. Mientras la base, los saiyajines que encontraron a Vegeta y a Kakarotto, regresaron ante la presencia del rey.

RZ: ¿ENCONTRARON A LOS TRAIDORES?

Saiyajin 1: No mi lord, pero encontramos al heredero.

Saiyajin 2: Pero hay un problema, majestad, estos bebés tienen el mismo nivel de energía, y no supimos identificar al heredero.

RZ: ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, MI NIETO TIENE EL PODER MÁS ALTO Y ES EL ÚNICO, NO HAY NADIE IGUAL A ÉL.- Tomó el rastreador, se lo coloca y lo compara y efectivamente los niños tienen el mismo nivel de energía.- ESTO NO ES POSIBLE... ¿PORQUÉ EL HIJO DE UN SIMPLE GUERRERO DE CLASE BAJA TENGA EL MISMO NIVEL DE ENERGÍA QUE MI NIETO?- El rey se dirige hacia ellos para identificar a Vegeta.- ESTE NIÑO, ES MI NIETO. Y EL OTRO DEBE SER KAKAROTTO, EL HIJO DE BARDOCK MACKLEN.

Saiyajin 2: Majestad, ¿qué haremos con Kakarotto?

RZ: Dicen por allí que, el mayor dolor de un padre es perder a un hijo... Nunca creí en eso, ¿pero Bardock lo creerá?- Planeaba algo siniestro.- Me gustaría mucho poner esa teoría en prueba... Mandé a ese niño lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie puedan encontrarlo.- El saiyajin que tenía en brazos a Kakarotto, lo colocó en una nave, y le puso el destino al planeta Tierra, luego partió sin rumbo.- ¿DONDÉ ENVIO A ESE NIÑO, SOLDADO ONION?

On (Onion): Al planeta Tierra, queda muy lejos de aquí mi lord.

RZ: ¿Qué tan lejos queda?

On: A tres galaxias, majestad.

RZ: PERFECTO... ESO LE ENSEÑARA A BARDOCK MACKLEN A NO METERSE CON SU REY... SOLO, JURE QUE NUNCA REVELARÁ EN DONDE MANDÓ A KAKAROTTO.

On: SE LO JURO QUE ME LO LLEVARÉ A LA TUMBA, MIS LABIOS QUEDARAN CERRADOS... NUNCA REVELARE EN DONDE ENVIÉ A KAKAROTTO.

Mientras Bardock, Rey Vegeta y Madison trataban de huir, de buscar la forma de escapar, pero se encontraron con un grupo de soldados que empezaron atacarlos, Rey Vegeta y Bardock podían con ellos.

RV: VAMOS, NO HAY QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON ESTAS BASURAS.- Se dirigía a Madison.- VAMONOS MADISON.

Md: No puedo...- Empezó con las contracciones.- Creo que esta niña, ya va a nacer.

Br: DEMONIOS, LO ÚNICO QUE NOS FALTABA.- Él seguía luchando, mientras la reina Seres y sus súbditas cegaban a los saiyajines con su luz.

RS: DEPRISA, POR AQUÍ.- Ella los guiaba a una cueva, que estaba libre de cualquier poder, un grupo de mujeres ayudaban a Madison a tener a su bebé.- Ella esta lista para tener a su bebé, la ayudaremos para que su bebé nazca bien.

RV: No importa, pero con tal de que esté bien.

Md: ¿QUUUUÉ PASA?- Ella decía con mucho dolor.

RV: Madison, vas a tener a tu bebé, ellas te ayudarán.

Md: NO ME DEJEN... TENGO MIEDO... BARDOCK... ¿DONDÉ ESTÁS?

Br: Aquí Madison...

Md: NO ME DEJEN... USTEDES SON... LO MÁS PRECIADO QUE TENGO...

Br: No te dejaremos.

RV: Exactamente, tranquila.- Después de un rato, ella seguía con el dolor, las habitantes del planeta Seres la ayudaron a dar a luz y finalmente nace la criatura, es una niña, como lo predijo Madison, ella la tiene en sus brazos.

Md: ERES PRECIOSA. YO SABÍA QUE ERAS UNA NIÑA.

Br: Descansa Madison, para poder seguir con el escape.- Bardock estaba preocupado, más bien muy decepcionado, al igual Rey Vegeta.

RV: Aún no puedo creer esto.

Br: ¿De qué? ¿De lo que pasa o el hecho de que ella es mamá?

RV: Bien sabías que la quiero, y estoy decepcionado, no puedo imaginarme que ella hay estado con otro.

Br: ¿Y tu crees que yo no? También la quiero y la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo.

RV: ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?

Br: Y tú qué...- Respiró profundo.- Mira... No quiero iniciar una discusión aquí, ni mucho menos ahora que... Ni siquiera...- Se pone triste.-... Sé si mi hijo Kakarotto, esté bien...- No sé si lo volveré a ver.

RV: ¿Porqué dices eso?

Br: Cuando fui a buscar a los niños, encontré a Raditz, pero las mujeres que los cuidaban estaban muertas... Y los bebés no se encontraban con ellos, lo más seguro es que tu hijo esta con tu padre, pero... No se donde estará Kakarotto.- Casi llora, pero aguantó.

RV: Lo buscaremos.- En eso otro grupo saiyajin encabezado por el rey, estaban por llegar.- A QUE MOVERNOS.- Ellos trataron de escapar, pero Madison no podía moverse, debido a que acababa de dar a luz.

RS: Srta. Madison, nosotras iremos a un planeta donde podemos estar seguras... Hay algo que tiene que saber, la manera en que nosotros nos producimos es cuando alguien muere, vuelven a renacer... Tu salvaste el alma de Calisto.

Md: Me esta queriendo decir que...

RS: Que tu hija... Por así decirlo, también es hija de Calisto.- Esta revelación, sorprendió a los tres, en el fondo, Bardock y Rey Vegeta sintieron un gran alivio que no haya sido de la manera que se lo imaginaron.- Madison, sé que el rey esta aquí por ustedes, pero también por esta niña, lo que te voy a proponer, es por el bienestar de la niña... Es que me des a la niña.

Md: PERO ¿PORQUÉ?

RS: Nosotras tenemos aliadas en otras planetas, están dispuestas a recibirnos y de escondernos, piensa por el bienestar de esta niña para protegerla... Dámela Madison.- A pesar de todo, Madison lo pensó muy bien, y la reina tenía razón, la niña correría un peligro si regresaba, así que tomó una decisión, la más dolorosa, entregar a su hija. La reina, con la niña en brazos, y sus súbditas fueron a una nave especial para ellas y se fueron. Ahora los tres tenían que protegerse para salvarse a si mismos.

RZ: TE LO ALVERTÍ VEGETA, AHORA NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES MI HIJO YO TE MATARÉ COMO A UN PERRO CON RABIA.

RV: LAMENTO OIR ESO PADRE.- Los dos se enfrentaron, Bardock se enfrentaba a un grupo de soldados para proteger Madison, ella no le importaba lo que le pasaba a su alrededor, estaba deshecha por dentro. La pelea continuaba.

Br: VETE MADISON, HUYE.- Ella no hacia caso.- ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?- Él continuaba peleando.

Md: Basta...- Susurraba.- Basta.- El rey continuaba con la pelea con su hijo, pero en un descuido, Rey Vegeta pierde el equilibrio y estaba a merced de su padre.- Basta... BASTA.- Levantaba un poco la voz.- ESTO NO TIENE CASO.- Cuando el Rey Zefiro estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- Ella atacó al rey con un rayo de luz. Todos se quedaron impactados por la reacción de Madison.- SE ACABÓ, ENTENDIO... HASTA AQUÍ SE ACABA TODA SU MALDAD.- Ella siguió atacándolo con rayos de luz, el rey ya no se podía mover.- AL FIN LOGRAREMOS LA PAZ QUE TANTO HEMOS DESEADO Y EXTERMINAR CON TODA LA MALDAD... AHORA... SALVAREMOS VIDAS.- En eso aparece la Trifuerza y le da más poder a Madison, y al fin logra eliminar el mayor portador de la maldad, en el planeta Veyita-sei: El rey de los saiyajin.

Los demás saiyajines huyen despavoridos al ver la muerte de su rey y ante el poder de Madison, luego ella se desvanece, Rey Vegeta y Bardock la sostienen.

Br: ¡Madison!

RV: ¿Estás bien?

Md: Llegó la hora del nuevo cambio en el planeta Veyita.- Los tres regresaron al planeta e hicieron lo que siempre desearon, purificar el planeta ahora tenían la ayuda de la Trifuerza y lo lograron, aunque el cambio fue favorable, pero no eliminaron la sensación de ser guerreros, pero ahora tenían guerreros que lucharan por la justicia, pero había algunos que no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas, al parecer se mantuvieron tranquilos.

Y ahora sí, Rey Vegeta se convirtió, como lo dice su nombre, en el rey de los saiyajin; como su primer acto de rey, fue de liberar a todos los planetas que estaban en esclavitud por culpa de su padre. Aparte de eso, se dedica a criar a su hijo y darle lo que él no obtuvo de su padre. Pero también hizo una cosa, divorciarse de su esposa, pero no la separó de su hijo, Rey Vegeta le dijo que como era la madre de su hijo, podía estar con él; claro a Debra no le pareció la idea se sintió humillada y despojada de todo lo que tenía, y prefirió irse del planeta, sin importarle a su hijo. Mejor para el nuevo príncipe, que ella se haya largado, se imaginan tener a una madre así.

No a todos era pura felicidad, Bardock se enteró que el rey Zefiro mandó a Kakarotto muy lejos y nadie sabe a donde, así que tuvo que hacer una búsqueda intensiva para localizarlo; cuando Yandrí trató de localizarlo con desesperación, pero buscó su final, se estrelló con un asteroide y perdió la vida. Bardock se dedica a dos cosas, a la crianza de Raditz y la búsqueda de Kakarotto, y esto es lo que lo mantiene adelante y con la fe que encontrará a su hijo perdido.

Madison al fin ve con orgullo su obra, pero aún piensa en esa hija que tuvo que entregar para salvarla, ahora se dedica de cuidar la trifuerza, y lo guarda en la habitación secreta donde solía reunirse con sus queridos amigos. Aunque tuvieron que pagar un alto precio, lograron traer la paz del planeta, no sería un camino facil, pero vencerían cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en frente, los tres saldrán adelante.


End file.
